<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Help Me Forget by cozycatwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175071">Please, Help Me Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter'>cozycatwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Sexual Language, Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved, it's leon there's alcohol involved, there will be more, um anyway this kinda sucks but I wanted to write it, weird touch shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is drunk off his ass but it's not enough to knock him out in order to sleep. He decides to turn to Chris for help with an odd method. Leon's not comfortable with the idea, but if it knocks him out cold, then who's to complain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically Leon has weird coping mechanisms and all I'm gonna say is m o o d</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Leon was standing in front of the hotel door, one hand raised in a fist, ready to knock.</p>
<p class="p1">He was so going to regret this.</p>
<p class="p1">His head was swimming from the copious amount of alcohol he had gone through in the last hour. But it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p class="p1">He needed something strong to knock him out.</p>
<p class="p1">No, make that <em>someone</em> strong enough to knock him out.</p>
<p class="p1">And no, not physically like punching him or something. Though, that might be an easier route but frankly, he didn’t want to wake up with another injury.</p>
<p class="p1">Suddenly, the door in front of him swings open, luckily away from him otherwise he would have been flat on his ass the next second.</p>
<p class="p1">Chris Redfield is standing in the doorway, one arm resting above him as he leans on the side of the entranceway.</p>
<p class="p1">At Leon’s deer-in-the-headlights look, Chris scoffs.</p>
<p class="p1">“Clearly drunk you isn’t as stealthy as sober you. I could hear you shuffling around out here.”</p>
<p class="p1">At this moment, drunk Leon is realizing that Chris looks tired. Not exhausted, but sort of like he just woke up.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did I wake you?”</p>
<p class="p1">Chris stifles a yawn as he answers, “Not really. I’m tired, but not enough to fall asleep I guess.” He shrugs.</p>
<p class="p1">“Me too.”</p>
<p class="p1">Chris lifts an eyebrow, “Is that why you’re drunk?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sort of. I thought I actually needed to sleep for once. Being drunk can help. But, tonight it’s just not working.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Mm. So what can I help you with?” Chris pauses, seemingly trying to piece the situation together.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did-did you want to talk? Just, chat about it?” Chris answers himself and his stutter seems to be laced with confusion. It reminds Leon of the apprehension that crosses co-worker’s faces when they try to talk to him.</p>
<p class="p1">“No. I...” <em>C’mon Leon, you made it this far, don’t back down now. Besides, it’s helped before. Remember Ada? After Spain?</em></p>
<p class="p1">Leon thought he was going to sleep for three days after that encounter. But to be fair, she had been right when she said it would help him sleep.</p>
<p class="p1">He breathes in, steels himself, and stares into Chris’s eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“I want you to fuck me.”</p>
<p class="p1">There’s a pause. Chris seems to be trying pick through what Leon just said.</p>
<p class="p1">“...What?”</p>
<p class="p1">Leon sighs.</p>
<p class="p1">“You heard me. Look, basically I figured if I was drunk enough and got fucked hard enough that it would knock me out.” He shrugs. “It’s worked before.”</p>
<p class="p1">Chris is pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p class="p1">“Is there <em>anything</em> that you can do normally?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Mm. Not really.”</p>
<p class="p1">Another pause.</p>
<p class="p1">“Look, if you’re not up for it I can find someone else-“ the thought of using a stranger, someone that he wouldn’t know at all, for someone like this is making his stomach slightly twist but if Chris really isn’t up for it-</p>
<p class="p1">“No. Look. Just, come inside okay?” Chris steps away from the door, into his room, with an arm at his side that’s slightly extended away from him as if showing Leon where to go.</p>
<p class="p1">“Alright.”</p>
<p class="p1">That twist in his stomach isn’t going away he realizes. Even though he knows Chris, it’s still hard to submit to something like this, especially for Leon. He vaguely remembers hearing a rumour that some agents called him ‘Agent Frosty’.</p>
<p class="p1">He’s just not the most conversational. I mean, he can be if he really wants to open up to someone, but there’s just never that many scenarios or opportunities for something like that.</p>
<p class="p1">And he really doesn’t like it when people just touch him. There’s no reason for it-he’s just never been a fan. Like Barry, the older guy in Security, that man fucking loves shoulder pats and clapping his hands on people’s shoulders without warning. Leon fucking hates it when he does that. Then again, he can’t exactly go around telling every single person to warn him before they touch him.</p>
<p class="p1">...Maybe he didn’t get hugged enough as a kid or something.</p>
<p class="p1">But a byproduct of that whole ordeal is that he tends to be in control when being intimate with someone.</p>
<p class="p1">He can’t stand it if he can’t control them touching him.</p>
<p class="p1">Leon jolts out of his thoughts as he feels warm fingers gently clutching his left arm.</p>
<p class="p1">Warm? He hadn’t realized he was cold.</p>
<p class="p1">It takes him a second to register the fan going slowly in circles above his head.</p>
<p class="p1">“You seem a little out of it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Alcohol?” Is all that Leon offers as a reply.</p>
<p class="p1">Chris just shakes his head.</p>
<p class="p1">“Look, under different circumstances, sure. Right now though? You’re clearly drunk and out of it.”</p>
<p class="p1">It takes Leon a second to realize that Chris is answering his previous question, but his brain completely skips over the first part of Chris’s answer.</p>
<p class="p1">“No! Listen, I’ve done it before, it works. I just-I need sleep. Don’t, don’t you get tired after sex?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sure. But I don’t think that’s...a good idea right now.”</p>
<p class="p1">Chris seems to picking his words carefully. Leon realizes he’s grabbing both of Chris’s arms.</p>
<p class="p1">“Listen, I’m not <em>that </em>drunk okay? I’m just zoning out cause I don’t want to think about it.”</p>
<p class="p1">No, that sounds weird.</p>
<p class="p1">“Cause I’m nervous.”</p>
<p class="p1">Well, that just sounds dumb.</p>
<p class="p1">“Nervous?” Chris looks confused. Leon has a flashback to a conversation with a co-worker.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“I’m just nervous about the mission, that’s all.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>The woman beside him laughed. It wasn’t pleasant sounding.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Leon Kennedy, the DSO’s top agent, nervous? Bullshit.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Uh. Shit. He’s racking his brain trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t sound weird.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, nervous. Nervous about being…touched?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. uh part 2 of this i guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chris and a tired and drunk leon part 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't like being touched?"</p>
<p>"Look, I know that you and, and Claire are touchy people-I get it-I've had enough of Claire's hugs to educate me. I just, I don't know. Maybe I wasn't hugged enough as a kid?"</p>
<p>"You said Claire hugs you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, it's not that bad with her?"</p>
<p>"Or maybe it's because she's someone you trust? Look, I'm all for helping you somehow sleep-you of all people need it, I think. But I'm not just going to have sex with you because you think that'll make you exhausted enough to actually sleep-that's not a good way of going about it, right? Of making sure that your body actually knows how to wind down and...sleep? Why don't we think this through and pick a better option."</p>
<p>Leon sniffs, his blue eyes giving away to rolling around as his crosses his arms in front of him, a classic defensive maneuver to anyone remotely skilled in body language reading. Leon didn't know of any other methods for falling asleep. Even during the academy he was always quick on his feet early in the mornings, or still awake into the late hours of the night studying, exercising, whatever he could find. He was not one to sleep in and wake up to a lazy morning. He had done that so much as a kid and a teenager that he quickly got sick of it-especially entering the academy-and he decided to change his ways. It was not easy, definitely, but he learned. </p>
<p>Raccoon City after graduating the academy just instilled that believe of needing to stay awake to be productive. But in a different way. In a way that short nights meant less time for the nightmares to get him and rattle him to the core.</p>
<p>"What other options are there?" Maybe Leon should just keep drinking.</p>
<p>"Just laying in bed? Closing your eyes at least?" Chris is sitting on the side of the hotel bed, his hands interlaced in his lap, he looks down at them, his eyes seemingly getting caught in the flesh-woven web sitting there before he speaks again.</p>
<p>"Right after Arklay Mountains I couldn't sleep for weeks. The other team members who escaped as well had a hard time too. I think the only one of us who still had his head screwed on was Barry. Barry Burton. Claire knows his daughter. Point is, he told me that even if I couldn't sleep at all-even if I didn't want to, if <em>at least</em> I could lay down and close my eyes it would be better than nothing. Even just laying down, if you're reading, watching TV, something, is better than trying to run yourself ragged or drown yourself in alcohol to get some sleep."</p>
<p>Leon clenches his jaw at those words, a creeping feeling of shame tiptoeing it's way into his mind. Those are certainly things he's guilty for, and Chris seems to know that. But there's also a sense of familiarity and relief. Leon forgets too often that Chris is in the same boat that he is, having been dragged out to stormy skies and rough waves and pulled under raging water by Umbrella at a young age, just like he was.</p>
<p>Maybe Chris has a point.</p>
<p>"So, laying down? Eyes shut?"</p>
<p>Chris glances up, meeting Leon's gaze. His eyes seem lost, the focus elsewhere in a dark night filled with a turbulent storm and winding hallways. But it slowly comes back when Chris realizes that Leon is actually listening to him, actually seeing him sitting there as someone who's gone through the same shit and is just looking for rest.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Laying down at least. Relaxing. Look, you can stay the night with me if you want to? Then at least you've got someone else with you."</p>
<p>"You mean someone else to keep an eye on me. So I don't do something dumb."</p>
<p>"To make sure that you actually get some rest?"</p>
<p>"Sure, that too."</p>
<p>"I can give you some of my stuff to wear if you want. Anything in particular that you want to watch?"</p>
<p>Leon thinks on it for a minute.</p>
<p>"Honestly, anything goes."</p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>20 minutes or so later, and the TV is projecting an murder mystery show, the editing and film style clear indications. Leon normally wouldn't pick something murder related, but the older lady leading the mysterious poisoning case of a local author is telling him that it's probably fine to watch at night. The lady detective looks to be about in her 60s to 70s, maybe even 80s judging by the grey hair and coloured clothing.</p>
<p>"I didn't realize you were fan."</p>
<p>"Honestly, Claire introduced me."</p>
<p>That gets a laugh out of Leon. Of course it's Claire of all people.</p>
<p>Leon feels stiff laying in the bed, his body still on alert of being so close to somebody else. Chris seems to notice, and carefully lifts an arm up around behind Leon. Not touching him or pulling him in, just there as a somehow comfort presence and as to say that moving closer <em>is </em>an option, or at the very least to say that it's okay to relax. Leon takes up the first option and decides to lean back against Chris's arm before nudging his way into Chris's side.</p>
<p>"This shirt is way too big."</p>
<p>"I'm amazed that it even looks that large on you. I'm not <em>that </em>much bigger than you are."</p>
<p>"Height maybe. Muscles definitely." That comment draws a laugh out of Chris, who decides to move his arm more around Leon.</p>
<p>"Feeling tired yet?"</p>
<p>"Honestly-", a yawn breaks his sentence, "-not really." Chris glances sideways at him, smiling at the damning and drowsy movement.</p>
<p>"You were saying?"</p>
<p>"Oh shut up." Leon nudges even more into Chris, giving him a soft jab with his elbow. Chris just smiles back, a soft one, accompanied by tired eyes of his own.</p>
<p>'I'm sure you'll be asleep before you realize."</p>
<p>Leon leans his head on Chris's shoulder, opting to focus on the TV lights in front of him instead of answering. And if his eyes were to shut close a couple minutes after that, maybe Chris really <em>did </em>have a point and Barry words from the memories from those twisted nights years ago still served strong even years after the fact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello hello here is part 2, apologies given<br/>idk if it's the best thing ever? but i really wanted to give this story an end so here we are!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiii this sucks but i wanted to write somethingggg, uhh gimme suggestions of what should happen the next chapter. I have an idea but I'd like your suggestions please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>